


伊甸园

by Thelivestockssay_bot



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 17:52:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelivestockssay_bot/pseuds/Thelivestockssay_bot





	伊甸园

    睁眼醒来，她发现自己躺在郊野的草地上。

    黎明的露水让一切变得湿漉漉的，短短的白色的吊带睡裙也都被浸湿，薄棉的布料裹在后腰与小腹上。  
    她慢慢站起来看着周围。四周都是低矮的植物，只有远处似乎有一棵树，雾气缭绕，看不真切。  
    太阳渐渐升起了，雾气消散了一些。她朝着那棵树走去。赤脚踩在草地上，那些植物的枝叶掠过脚背，一些触电般奇怪的触觉顺着脚踝蜿蜒而上，慢慢的慢慢的，来到双腿中间。  
    流动的雾气在朝阳的照射下变成淡黄色，她被环绕其中，仿佛回到了母亲的子宫，一种难以言说的安全感从心中溢出。似有似无的异香徘徊在鼻腔，从足底脚踝传来的微弱电流感，让她的阴核涨得发痛。  
    快步朝树跑去，胸口的布料摩擦着乳头，又痛又痒，她忍不住咬紧了嘴唇。终于快到了，看着这棵巨大的树垂下的雄性生殖器般粗壮的藤蔓，她想大口呼吸，一张嘴却变成了娇喘，双腿间分泌的液体顺着大腿内侧滴到草地上，她颤抖着弯下腰双手撑着膝盖，却发现前方一米还有一条小溪，上面的雾气浓的变成乳白色。  
    树就在小溪对岸。  
    把脚探入水中，水凉凉的。她面色潮红，意乱情迷，没多想便跳入其中，想要游过去。没想到“水”的密度异常小，竟然根本无法浮出水面。她越沉越深，慌张中嘴里的氧气都吐了出去。四周越来越暗，窒息感和阴道里一阵强过一阵的涨痒浪潮让她绝望的迸出眼泪，发疯似的挥动四肢。肺好像被一只拳头攥紧了，耳鸣让她头痛，意识渐渐模糊，忍不住呼吸后，在水中剧烈咳嗽，鼻腔里酸的仿佛捏碎了一个柠檬。

     脚踝隐约传来不真实的触感，突然她瞳孔放大，有什么东西插入了她的身体，四肢也都被缠绕住，瞬间被大力拉出了水面。视线模糊的很，感觉腹部被勒紧，一瞬间的呕吐感使她喷出一大口水来。  
     吐了好几次，也不知道过了多久，眼神慢慢聚焦，耳边的声音一下子清晰了。  
     雾气还没消散，现在大概快到正午，她爬起来，一扭头才发现，树的其中一根藤蔓末端埋入了自己的身体里。她用两根手指轻轻捏住柔软的茎，想抽出来，却让它在瞬间变硬了。  
    其他的气根仿佛听到指令似的一拥而上，死死的缠住了她的手脚，把她像即将分娩那样的姿势提到半空中，阴道中的那根藤蔓开始抽插。  
    她的情欲被瞬间点燃。微风吹动碎发，日光的温度洒在裸露的皮肤上，狠狠撞击中高潮，高潮到极限昏迷，昏迷被插醒，如此循环。潮吹喷出的液体顺着藤蔓流到土地上，形成一个小水洼。  
    嘴唇被自己咬肿了，四野无人，索性不再压抑。  
     她又被倒挂着提到树顶，拉开双腿。内裤被扯烂，小小的睡裙蒙住了头脸。鸟鸣啁啾，阳光下，藤蔓在她的身体里进进出出。  
    傍晚落日余晖中，一条腿被提到半空中，单脚站立，双手举过头顶，私处开开合合，双乳跟着抖动。全身湿透，微风吹过，凉意使她清醒。

     无数次登顶高潮再跌落云端，她半睁着眼看着地平线处隐隐约约的光芒一点一点的消失，藤蔓终于在一切归于黑暗时失去了生命力，抽离了她的身体，重回泥土。她坐在地上歪歪斜斜的靠着树干，半分力气也没有了。  
     忽然旷野里火把齐明，雾气消散。篝火重燃，对岸出现了载歌载舞的人群。  
     远远的，一位少年看到了她，朝她跑过来，游过那条小溪，来到她身边。一切已太过魔幻，她什么都顾不得了。  
     “为什么呢？”她哑着嗓子问。  
     少年抱歉的笑了笑，没有说话。  
     她被少年搀扶着到了对岸，终于看清，赤裸的人们，这一场盛大的交合派对。  
     她呆住了。  
     “因为你选择了释放，”少年在她耳边悄声说，“我们已经在这里等了你一天。”  
     人们都扭过头来期待的望着她。

     她忽然想起来，星期四去的那家灰头土脸的情趣用品店叫伊甸园。  
     当她去付钱时，老板抬头笑笑，把找零的最后一枚硬币推到她面前，说道：  
    “Enjoy the journey.”

      
   


End file.
